


Reunion in the Rain

by RazzleyD



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Episode Related, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Reunions, They're both huge nerds, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleyD/pseuds/RazzleyD
Summary: Simmons is upset without Grif by his side, and the rain isn't helping.





	Reunion in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing some cutesy-romancy stuff for these two, their canon reunion is gonna kill me

Agent Washington walked around this “base”, one he found all too familiar. He knew it was, but what he didn’t find familiar was Simmons, just… sulking. Not busy. Quiet, unmoving. Simmons was just… staring. Staring out the large window to outside, where it had begun to storm. He sighed. He looked sad, remorse, and tired.

 

“Simmons?” Wash spoke quietly as to not startle him. The red snapped from his thoughts to stand straight up in front of his acquaintance.

 

“A-Agent Washington. Sorry. I’ll uh, get back to work.” Wash looked at him a little crooked.

 

“No, I was just checking to see if everything was alright. You look upset.” Wash wasn’t out of his armor, but Simmons only had his lower half on. He was easily able to see the sad expression on his face. Simmons rubbed his arms together as he looked to his side, where there was nothing but empty space.

 

“I’m… Fine.” He tried so hard to avoid the conversation altogether, trying his damndest to find something to change the subject. He failed.

 

“Look, I know that you might not want to talk to me because I’m a ‘blue’, but I figured we were past--”

 

“I miss Grif.” Simmons grunted out, ducking his head down to hide his burning face. “The storm isn’t helping.” he gulped. Wash only paused for a moment before responding.

 

“Well of course you do.” He found himself smiling, even though Simmons was on the verge of tears. “Look, I didn’t mean that in a rude way. I know you miss Grif, you always do. You two are inseparable.” Simmons looked back out the window, and Wash walked up to him to place a hand on his shoulder.

 

“If it makes you feel any better, I’m sure that he misses you just as much, he just wouldn’t admit it out loud.”

 

“I appreciate the positive thinking, really. But… What if I never see him again? Gods, whenever I’m away from him for too long, my chest hurts and I get pretty harsh headaches.” He looked back over at Wash, who was unmoving. “I’m sorry. I just…”

 

“No, no. I totally get it. And it’s okay. Considering the circumstances, I can see why it’s easy to think that way. But, I… I think that he’ll be back soon.” Wash had no clue what the future held, but he was sure of his positive attitude. He was hoping Tucker and Kai would be back so he could have his entire team back together in one piece.

 

“Thank you. Really. I just need to focus on other things until he returns.” He couldn’t take his eyes off the rain, the way it pooled and turned the sand and dirt outside to mush. Wash began to walk away.

 

But, before he himself walked away from the window, Simmons noticed a bright pink portal open up outside, and out from it walked Tucker, Kai, and Grif.

 

His face lit up as he pushed past Wash to head to the exit.

 

“What?” Wash called out to him, as he was already at the other end of the hall. Simmons didn’t even bother to respond with a coherent sentence.

 

“Window!” Washington took another close look outside as he saw the rest of his team try to outrun the rain. He headed towards the same direction Simmons was, but at a much slower pace.

 

Simmons excitedly ran out the large exit into the pouring rain where the trio were trying to get out of the storm. Tucker and Kai breezed passed him with a simple “yo, how’s it going?” before seeing Wash at the end of the base.

 

However, Grif froze when he saw his partner bounding towards him. Simmons stopped in front of him, out of breath.

 

“Hey.” Grif could barely manage, seeing his favorite person soaking wet and elated to the point of a massive smile. In the rain. “Don’t you want to uh… Get out of the rain?”

 

“No, you idiot.” Simmons reached up to carefully pull Grif’s helmet from his head. He dropped it to the ground. “I want to kiss you.” Grif couldn’t help the huge dopey grin he grew when he heard those words leave his partner’s mouth. Grif dropped his gun by his side as he leaned in (and slightly upwards) to seal their lips together.

 

The noise that left Simmons’ throat melted Grif’s heart. He missed his big nerd so damn much, and at that point he knew that all that walking paid off.

 

It was honestly the most romantic thing he’d ever experienced, even though their kisses were rushed and sloppy, all tongue and weird noises.

 

“Shit, I missed you so much. Especially missed that.” Grif still had this huge smile on his face, even as they pulled away, and his partner mirrored him.

 

“I missed you too.” Simmons smiled as Grif’s hair, now soaked, was hanging in his eyes. He swept it aside so he could look him in the eyes once again.

 

“Okay we gotta cool it with this romantic shit, I’m gonna vomit.” Grif lied (he wanted this moment to last forever), but he could only handle so much before he did something really stupid. But Simmons stayed there, weathering that storm and looking as gorgeous as ever. Shit, they had to get moving.

 

“Come on.” Simmons picked up his partner’s helmet and gun and carried them inside as Grif walked behind him (partially because his feet were tired, but he wanted to admire the view that was Simmons’ backside).

 

“Wow, that was some serious romance there, bro.” Kai dug into his brother’s side, watching him respond with an eye roll.

 

“Let’s get you dried off, ok? And I want to hear _all_ about what you did.” Simmons beamed, walking back down the hallway, Grif following close behind.

 

"Ugh, maybe a nap first?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank ya for readin' <3


End file.
